Craig and Esther's Post-Dinner Activity
by phantomzombie
Summary: After a romantic dinner, Craig and Esther get up to not-so-innocent activities. LEMON (Characters are 18)


**One night, Esther had dinner with her boyfriend, Craig. They were all alone. After dinner, they sat on the couch, enjoying each others' company.**

**Esther (Whispering into Craig's ear):** I've got no underwear on.

**Craig gets a wide smile on his face. He lowers his eyes, his face turns red, and something rises up in his pants.**

**Craig:** Esther, you dirty slut. You've turned me on.

**Esther giggles. Craig thinks it's cute when she does that.**

**Esther (Tugging on her collar):** Isn't it getting a little warm in here?

**Craig:** Uh, should I turn down the-

**Before he can finish, Esther gets off the couch and takes her clothes off. True to her word, she's got no underwear on. Craig is staring at her exposed body; her boobs are supple and a good size to him, her butt is bubbly and her vagina has no hair on it.**

**Esther:** Like what you see?

**She turns around, shaking her bottom in his face, greatly arousing Craig. Seizing the chance, he slaps her bottom. Esther responds to this by turning around and jumping on Craig, making out with him. They part lips, and Craig is even more turned on.**

**Craig:** You know what? I'm feeling overdressed. Let me shed my clothing.

**Craig takes his jacket off, followed by his shirt; he may not have abs, like Stan, Clyde, Kenny and Token, but his build is decent nonetheless. He's about to take his pants off, but Esther stops him.**

**Esther:** Not so fast Craig. Allow me.

**Esther pushes Craig back onto the couch, and lunges at his pants. She takes them down along with his boxers, and his huge 7-inch long boner springs free.**

**Esther:** Gosh Craig. It's huge.

**Craig know that Esther wants to do it. She licks the tip for a moment, and then, after getting used to it, begins sucking on it. Craig is moaning in pleasure while Esther blows him.**

**Craig:** Oh Fuck My Life! Uh, Esther, I'm close-

**Before Esther knows it, he fires a big load of cum into her mouth. Esther, feeling the jizz, consumes it and comes back up to him.**

**Esther:** You taste so... fucking... good Craig. Thanks for dessert.

**Craig:** Ha! Glad you liked it. Now let me return the favour.

**Craig gets up and Esther lies on the couch. Craig leaves a trail of kisses down her body (Even kissing her boobs) until he reaches her pussy. Gazing at it, he gives it a brisk lick; Esther shudders from the pleasurable feeling. Her pussy is already starting to soak, so Craig, using his thumbs, parts the lips of her pussy, and makes his move; he sticks his tongue into it and starts eating her out.**

**Esther:** Oh My God! Don't Stop Craig!

**Craig keeps licking her clitoris until Esther opens fire... onto his face. Craig wipes it off, and moves back up to meet her. He gazes at her boobs, and goes in, tongue out. He licks both her perky nipples, and then sucks on them. Esther moans from this. Then Craig stops and goes to get a condom. Checking the expiration date, he gives it to Esther, who puts it on his dick.**

**Craig:** Now, let's do it.

**Esther:** I like the sound of that. **(Amorously)**

**She lies down, and Craig gets on top of her. He gently sticks his cock in.**

**Craig:** Okay. Let's remain like this for a few moments.

**Esther:** I'm on board with that.

**After a few moments, Craig begins thrusting in and out of her; speeding up if he's going too slow, and slowing down if he's going too fast, until he finds a rhythm that suits Esther.**

**Esther:** Oh Fuck Yes! Fuck Me Craig! Don't Fucking Stop! I Fucking Want You! **(In between thrusts)**

**Craig then locks his lips with Esther's lips, and their tongues explore each other's mouths. Then, Craig opens fire. He pulls out and takes the condom off. He gets another one and puts it on; now he's lying on the couch and Esther's on top of him, humping him. In the meantime, Craig puts is hands on her boobs and massages them good.**

**Esther:** It's so... big... and... hard.

**Craig:** It's so... tight... and... wet.

**She continues fucking him until he cums. She gets off him so he can get the condom off his now soft, but still big, cock. He throws the second condom away, and Esther lies down on top of him. Craig gets a blanket and covers them both.**

**Esther:** Craig! That was... so... Awesome!

**Craig:** You're right Esther. It was so fucking awesome.

**The couple kiss, and then Esther yawns.**

**Esther:** The fucking tired me out. Let's sleep on the couch.

**Craig:** Fine by me.

**Craig and Esther, though still naked, drift off to sleep. A little while later, Craig's parents come through the door. They see their clothes scattered across the living room, and the naked couple fast asleep. Neither Craig nor Esther wake up, until morning.**

**The End**


End file.
